


The Sex Thing

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Elizabeth Leicester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda writes about the sexual aspects of her marriage.</p><p>Written by Elizabeth Leicester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Thing

**The Sex Thing**

Author:  Elizabeth Leicester 

Code:  Sarek, Amanda

Series:  TOS

Rating:  PG-13

 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns everything.  I own nothing.  Thanks for the loan.

 

Summary:  Amanda writes about the sexual aspects of her marriage.

 

Vulcans don't talk about this.  I've gotten used to that, I suppose.  But there are times when I _need_ to talk about it.  My Terran friends would be practically drooling at the prospect of the Vulcan ambassador's wife, ready and willing to talk about her sex life.  And then it would be all over the news feeds the next day, if not the next hour.  So I'm stuck with writing about it in here.

 

There are many challenges inherent in being married to a Vulcan, although I'm sure Sarek could say the same about me.  Some are obvious.  One is the sex thing.  Every time we go somewhere, I can just see people thinking, 'How do they do it?  What's it like?'  To answer the first question—like everybody else, basically.  It takes a bit more time to answer to the second question.

 

The difference was obvious almost from the beginning.  I was always 'ready to go.'  Sarek—well, Sarek was willing to please me—but not every night.  And I came to realise that he could go for months—years—seven to be precise, although I've never actually tested this theory—without sex.  It was somewhat disconcerting. 

 

In a marriage, there are some things you have to simply accept because they are not going to change.  Libido is one of these.  I can't change my nature anymore than Sarek can change his.  And in a situation such as this you give up and live with it, give up and get divorced or find a way to compromise.  So we compromised.  I wouldn't come on to him every second of the day and he committed to making love once a week.  Needless to say, spontaneity went completely out the airlock.  I know exactly when, where and how it's going to happen, right down to the minute.  And if we miss our 'appointment,' I may have to wait for another week.

 

I'm making Sarek look bad by saying this.  But he's not unfeeling or insensitive and while he won't say it, I know he loves me.  It's just that the physical act of consummating that love is not a part of his rational nature.  The fact that he will partake in it for my sake speaks silent volumes of his love and commitment to me and to our marriage.

 

But that doesn't fully describe what it's like.  It varies.  It can be earth shattering and passionate or it can be routine and mundane.  I do try to 'spice it up' now and then.  Yes, that rumour is true.  What most people don't know however is that the real thing, what Terrans call 'Vulcan cinnamon', is ten times as powerful.  The spice acts like alcohol on the Vulcan nervous system, lowering inhibitions and heightening the senses.  In some ways it simulates the Time, although this is much more fun.  We can take our time and really enjoy it and since Sarek feels in control, it's far more pleasant.

 

There's so much guilt and shame over the Time that it's been practically buried in ritual and myth.  It's a loss of control and that is the ultimate loss to a Vulcan.  It doesn't matter that it's temporary.  It doesn't matter that it's an evolutionary adaptation to severe conditions.  It doesn't matter that I formally 'forgive' him.  It doesn't matter that I love him. 

 

The weeks after the Time are probably harder than the ones leading up to it or the ones during it.  He is so completely submissive afterwards that we learned early on not to schedule any major negotiations for six weeks after It ends. 

 

Once the Fires have cooled, he will do anything for me, and I do mean anything.  In the early years, I took full advantage of this, even though Vulcan males go through a period of impotence once the Fires have abated.  Of course, this was something we had to discover, much to the healers' chagrin.  It wasn't common knowledge before.

 

But I was saying that I took advantage of his recovery period.  I did.  I don't anymore.  Eventually I came to realise that it wasn't fair.  What he needs most during that time is my love and reassurance.  So I put my needs on hold, or take care of them myself, and in loving him I find redemption for us both.


End file.
